wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Carna
*Please do not edit this page or use it’s contents without my permission! *Violence warning!!! *now Puppy’s Appearance Uh...this might be the only thing I don’t have yet XP WIP Relationships Copperhead (PinkRose06): He was an idiot at times, but Carna truly loved him. She meant to tell him her name sooner, but cliches happen sometimes. Akeek: She enjoyed his songs, even if he didn’t present them until the day she was set to die. She hopes he’s doing well, out in the world. Personality Carna is tough, stubborn, and easy to annoy. One wrong move and you could have your throat slit, arm dismembered, or find a dragonbite viper in your bed. She’s a trickster at heart, easy to amuse, and has a soft spot for dragonets and romance. However, her tendency to yell at anyone at any given time normally gives her a cold stare. Not to mention her criminal records. Backstory Carna was born and raised in the Scorpion Den, although she wasn’t as tough and irritable in her early years. She earned her title of “Kindling Flame” by setting a whole mini-warehouse full of supplies on fire. It was terrifying—the smoke, the screaming, the dragons fleeing for their lives—but her family liked it. She learned, years later, that her family used to give them a share of their stolen goods in exchange for training. They found no need for the other group anymore when they could train themselves and keep their treasure, so they went on to set the building on fire. Carna mostly kept a low profile, only showing up when her family needed her to kill someone or steal something. She was the youngest of five, and the only one that wasn’t started a devious family of her own. She worked for her family for years. When she was five, she came across an odd SandWing making potions. Interested, she set up an alleyway meeting with the dragon, and learned his name was Copperhead. She was deeply impressed by the way he kept her gaze the whole time. The two didn’t see each other until a year later, when they were six. Carna had been eating with her older sisters, both of which already had a dragonet of their own. While they were only interested on making the dragonets work, Carna was hoping to see her young new family members. Copperhead came up to where they were sitting and introduced himself. Carna’s sister’s laughed; Carna herself, however, couldn’t believe he was there. He explained that he had been searching for her for years—this made Carna even more fascinated. She told him to call her Kindle, and dismissed her sisters so then they could talk me privately. They became fast friends, but that was the moment that Carna fell in love with him. When Carna was seven, she was sent to bring weapons to an inn that frowned upon violence and the war. She knew she was set up from the start—she knew everyone’s names in the Scorpion Den, but the name she was given wasn’t one of them—but she did so anyway. However, she was caught by the innkeeper. Once she came home, her family banned her from the Scorpion Den, claiming that she tainted the family name. She was going to leave like she said when Copperhead found her. In a swift confession, he declared his love for him. For a few seconds, the world stopped. After she explained to him what happened, he suggested moving away, to a place where no one would find them. She agreed, and let him lead the way to one of the more overlooked Claws of the Clouds mountains. They became privately wed years later when they were 20, and Carna found out she was with in egg three years later. She couldn’t believe it. She was going to be a mother. And the best part, it was with someone she truly loved—not some stuck up assassin who’ll kill her if the dragonet end up weak. Tragedy befell the family after the dragonet hatched. The dragonet was colored almost like an agate, so he was named Akeek. Little Akeek was fine, but Carna became assaulted with sicknesses, unable to recover from when she laid the egg. Copperhead was left to take care of Akeek and Carna. Carna couldn’t stop feeling guilty. Three years passed, Carna wishing she would just die. She pleaded for Copperhead to take her to a professional medic, but he always denied her request. They fought often, normally verbally, but sometimes in talon-to-talon combat. Small Akeek barely seemed to notice—he just flinched away when they became too loud. Carna and Copperhead were fighting in actual combat when Carna felt her heart stop for a second. Akeek entered the room, and began humming. Carna’s heart continued to stop, until mid-way through her son’s performance she started coughing up blood. Copperhead, realizing that she might be dying, asked for her real name. Carna could only answer with the first syllable—“car”—before her brain stopped functioning properly. Her heart beat. Once again. Three times. Then it stopped. Trivia *Carna is an Arabic name meaning “horn.” *She prefers being called Kindle above everything else. *I might be getting better at writing dragons die. *She’s killed one or two dragons for her family, but stolen from much more. Quotes None yet; come back later Gallery Feel free to draw her if you want ^_^ File:Carna1.jpg|Carna by Starspeaker! Tysm! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)